Unión
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Eren e Historia compartieron muchos momentos cuando debían permanecer ocultos, y de ahí brotaron sentimientos en ambos, hasta que un día, Soldado y Reina se reúnen nuevamente... -Advertencia: Lemon- ErenxKrista/ErenxHistoria


**Unión**

Sus labios continuaban devorando los de ella, hasta hace unos instantes, apenas habían dado su primer beso el uno con el otro; y ahora lo hacían de modo frenético sin poder, ni querer detenerse.

—Eren… —suspiró, y volvió a corresponder los besos de su amado.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de ella, antes de abrir los ojos y perderse en el azul de los de ella —Historia…

* * *

 _El joven soldado entró a aquella sala donde la Reina se encontraba sentada ante esa pequeña mesa redonda, observando por el gran ventanal._

— _Eren — se levantó, y se acercó al soldado —tiempo sin verte._

— _Sí —pronunció, intentando esconder los nervios que le invadían._

 _Un incómodo silencio reinó por algunos instantes entre reina y súbdito._

— _Y ¿Qué necesitas? Digo, solicitaste esta audiencia privada._

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil? Si bien, las peligrosas misiones como miembro de la legión de exploración no eran sencillas, eso aunado a cargar las esperanzas de la humanidad al ser un titán cambiante; decir lo que tenía guardado hace tiempo parecía imposible —Historia… Yo… —se acercó a ella, cerrando por completo el espacio entre ambos._

* * *

La reina retrocedió, llevando consigo a su soldado hasta que las corvas de sus rodillas chocaron con el borde de su cama, mientras el beso entre ambos aún continuaba.

El beso terminó con un último y suave mordisqueo al labio inferior de su reina. La contempló, con ese aspecto bello y etéreo que le caracterizaba, pero con esa mirada decidida que tenía desde que asumió su verdadera identidad como Historia Reiss, y no como Krista Lenz.

Nervioso, acarició los hombros de la reina, no sabiendo si bajar el vestido, o qué hacer, a lo que ella tomó su mano, dirigiéndolo a la cremallera de aquella prenda.

Una vez que el largo vestido color perla cayó al piso, y a pesar de sus nervios propios, la reina desabotonó la camisa del soldado, quien a ese punto había arrojado ya su chaqueta de la legión de reconocimiento al suelo.

* * *

— _Así que… si me comes, tú… —pronunció nerviosa._

— _Es posible —dirigió sus ojos a la mano de la reina —pero creo que hay otra opción._

 _Ella lo miró confundida, a lo que, titubeante, quiso tomar su mano, más no lo hizo —cuando toco a alguien con sangre real, parece activarse… la titán que se comió a mi madre y a Hannes era un miembro de la familia real; y cuando tu padre y tú me tocaron en la cueva, también se activó… Y en la entrega de medallas cuando besé tu mano…_

* * *

Lo habían entrenado para usar un equipo tridimensional, matar titanes, saber qué bengalas utilizar en las expediciones; pero ahora estaba en la cama de ella, y ella estaba desnuda ante él. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Quizás hubiera sido sabio preguntar al Sargento Levi o alguien experimentado en esas circunstancias, aunque cómo hacerle el amor a una mujer no era algo tan fácil como pedir ayuda para dominar el equipo de maniobras.

Estaba embelesado al tenerla así, aún percibía el sabor de su tersa piel en su boca, aún sentía la suavidad de sus pechos en sus manos, la dureza de sus pezones entre sus labios.

Se colocó sobre su cuerpo, en medio de las piernas femeninas. Temblaba, de nervios y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se apoderaron de manera delicada de la boca de la reina, quien rodeó el cuello del soldado con sus brazos para profundizar más el beso.

Beso que descendió hasta la blancura y suavidad de su cuello.

Que volvió a explorar sus senos: el valle, cada relieve, cada curva, y cada cúspide.

* * *

— _Krista probablemente estuviera preocupada por todo el mundo, Krista es una chica amable, pero Historia Reiss nunca ha sido amada por sus padres o alguien más, no se suponía que iba a nacer —suspiró —¿Crees que todos estén decepcionados de que sea una persona vacía, y la amable Krista Lenz en realidad no existe? —pronunció con melancolía._

— _No lo sé —respondió Eren —Pero la forma en que eres no es mala, tan sólo eres normal._

 _La reina soltó la mano del soldado —esa vez..._

— _Fue... en esa cabaña donde nos tenían ocultos —completó él._

— _¿Tú también lo viste? —preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta por parte de él._

— _Eren yo... cuando me dijiste que era normal me... me sentí muy feliz —sonrió._

— _Historia..._

 _Desvió la mirada —tú lo sabes, mi familia y la policía militar central me querían muerta; y cuando éramos reclutas, todos amaban a Krista... Pero tú no te decepcionaste por ser como soy realmente, y por no ser Krista._

 _Tomó la barbilla de la reina —Te lo dije entonces y lo reafirmo, eres normal, me agradas más así... Historia yo..._

* * *

Dirigió su firmeza a la feminidad de la joven, quien suspiraba y temblaba ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sabía qué o más bien, cómo hacerlo, sólo había escuchado en charlas de terceros que la primera vez para las mujeres era dolorosa, y dolor era lo que menos quería que ella sintiera.

La miró a los ojos, y sin cruzar palabra alguna, movió su cabeza, dando su aprobación para el acto.

Y llevado por el instinto, comenzó a deslizarse lentamente dentro su reina, su antigua compañera del ejército; su amada.

Ella lanzó un pequeño grito.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó alarmado, deteniéndose, pero sin salir de ella.

Negó —estoy bien —suspiró —todo está bien —dijo entre jadeos.

Dudoso, prosiguió lento su camino hasta quedar completamente dentro del cuerpo de la Reina de las murallas, quien se abrazaba al soldado fuertemente.

—Eren... —suspiró.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar con preocupación en su voz.

Asintió —estoy perfectamente —pronunció en un hilo de voz.

* * *

 _Sus labios se separaron lentamente, aunque sus frentes seguían unidas, y las manos de él aún sostenían el rostro de ella —he querido hacer esto desde que estábamos ocultos en esa cabaña..._

 _Ahora ella le devolvía el beso —esperaste demasiado._

* * *

Jaeger se movía en un ritmo lento y suave, no dominando para nada las artes amatorias, pues tanto él como ella jamás habían experimentado eso antes con nadie más; pero así como perseveraba para dominar el equipo tridimencional, y así como perseveró para dominar sus poderes de titán; también hacía su mejor intento por complacerla y complacerse, guiándose por los gemidos de placer que la rubia no reprimía, y disfrutando también de su propio placer de hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba.

Embistió, una, otra vez y nuevamente, mientras de nuevo su boca se fundía con la de ella; que en esos momentos ya no era la reina de las murallas, no para él, sino su reina, la reina de su mundo, de ese espacio y ese momento que compartían.

Llegaron al clímax, y mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y gemía, Eren se descargaba en el interior de su compañera, quedando ambos rendidos, y jadeando.

El sol se filtró por la ventana de la habitación de Historia, quien abrió los ojos para percatarse que, frente a ella, y recostado sobre su costado derecho estaba él, Eren Jaeger, cuya mano izquierda descansaba sobre su cintura, rodeándola.

Sonrió al verlo despertar —Eren.

Devolvió la sonrisa al ver los ojos azules de ella, su cabello rubio alborotado sobre la almohada, y su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo —buenos días —dijo antes de besarla nuevamente.

Cómo explicarían lo suyo al mundo, después lo pensarían, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de lo que dirá la nobleza y el resto de sus conocidos. Por ahora en ese espacio, en esa habitación, eran sólo ellos dos.

No eran Reina y súbdito.

Sólo eran hombre y mujer, unidos, amándose.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Por fin! Ya tenía ganas de hacer un Eren x Historia y ¡Por fin está hecho! Soy más Team Reiner x Historia pero, bueno, a mí me gustan todos los ships de SNK, excepto los yaoi y yuri, no soporto ni el yaoi ni el yuri._

 _Espero les haya gustado esta zukulemcia XD y nos leemos en un siguiente lemon, ¡Qué diga, fanfic! XD_

 _¡Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
